1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small image communication apparatus which can request error retransmission (i.e., which has an error correction function, or, an ECM function).
2. Related Background Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus having an error retransmission request function (ECM reception) comprises a large-capacity storage means and a high-speed reproducing (printing) means.
Such a facsimile apparatus uses a memory properly for reception and printing of image signals as needed.
With this arrangement, while image signals are being written in the memory for reception, a previous page (or previous block) received in advance is printed.
Since the storage capacity of the storage means is large, even if there is an error at the beginning of a page, the error portion is retransmitted. The error portion is then reproduced during reception of the next page, or at the end of communication.
Even when the memory becomes full, one page (one block) or more can be reproduced and printed at a high speed, while flow control is performed, thereby setting reception of the next page (block) within a recommended predetermined time.
Furthermore, when printing is not completed within a time upon reception of an elongated original or the like, the latest page (block) is requested to be retransmitted in units of pages (blocks), and a previous page is printed during retransmission of this page (block).
In a small facsimile apparatus such as a portable one, the ECM function is necessary for performing normal communication through the connection with a portable telephone or the like.
A conventional facsimile apparatus having the large-capacity storage means and the high-speed reproducing means results in high cost. At the same time, this results in a larger and complex apparatus using a high energy.
For this reason, in order to arrange a small, light weight, and energy-saving facsimile apparatus having the ECM function at low cost, the ECM reception must be performed using a storage means with a minimum capacity and a low-speed reproducing means.
In addition, a communication time must be minimized to reduce the load of a user.